


Malice and Respite

by moonblossom



Series: Ink and Honour [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Correspondence, Epistolary, Historical Inaccuracy, Letters, M/M, Mild Angst, Period-Typical Homophobia, Regency, Reichenbach Parallels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes gets some correspondence that threatens to put everyone at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short instalment. This is fully written already, and I will be posting it spread out between now and December 31st.

_January 09, 1817_  
 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From JM_

Mr. Holmes,

It is so refreshing to come across one with as challenging an intellect as my own. We could be terrible and awesome together, if only you would consider divesting yourself of that painfully boring pet of yours and not insist on fighting for the side of good. Justice is so boring, is it not?

Please do consider my offer. I am certain I could engage you in ways your little Watson cannot. 

I await your response,

-JM


	2. Chapter 2

_January 12, 1817_  
 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From JM_

Sherlock,

May I call you Sherlock? Really, who are you to stop me? It is an exceptional name, it quite suits you.

I suppose that was too forward, but then, who are you to stop me? Do you not tire of your little diversion yet? He is handsome, but so very dull. I grow tired of you ignoring my missives, and urge you to come and play with me. If not, I have the power to make your life - not to mention the good doctor's - a misery.

-JM


	3. Chapter 3

_January 15, 1817_  
 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From JM_

Lovely, brooding Sherlock,

I have asked politely, and now I will tell you in no uncertain terms to stop ignoring me. We could be marvellous together! You deserve someone who will truly challenge your intellect. Your Watson is lovely, especially with such a lurid bruise at his throat as he is currently sporting. It _so_ resembles the shape of your lips. But, mark my words, Sherlock. He will never be your equal. Or your superior. Leave him at once, or I shall be forced to report his filthy sodomite tendencies to the proper authorities.

-JM


	4. Chapter 4

_January 22, 1817_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Dr. John H. Watson_

Sherlock,

Did you really think Mrs. Hudson would be able to hold out on telling me where you had gone? It merely took a few moments of coddling and coercing. What she was unable to do, however, was tell me _why_ you appear to have abandoned us. Have I done something to upset you? 

At first I assumed you had merely left the city chasing after a case, or hunting down some curiosity, but when I saw that you had taken the bulk of your clothing I confess I began to panic. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of your bookshelves standing empty, your violin gone from its usual place by your chair.

I have spent the past week searching my soul, trying again and again to figure out how I might have hurt you, and every time I come up empty-handed. Sherlock, my love, please come home and tell me what transgression I have committed to be punished so severely by your absence.

If I thought my life to be boring before you, it is nothing compared what it would become without you now. Mrs. Hudson has been tolerant of my mooning about like a lovelorn maiden, but I suspect it will not be long before she tires of my heartbroken listlessness.

Yours,  
John


	5. Chapter 5

_January 24, 1817_   
_To Dr. John H. Watson_   
_From Lord Mycroft Holmes_

Doctor Watson,

While I understand you to be a headstrong, emotional man I have to insist you refrain from contacting my brother at this address. He has made plain his need to distance himself from you and your distractions.

My brother is a singularly exceptional man, and should remain above the level you have dragged him to. His attentions are flighty, and he has grown bored with what little you had to offer. He requires a challenge that you have been unable to provide, and drawing the separation out in this manner will only cause you more misery.

I implore you to leave Baker Street and move on with your life, as you shall both be better off away from each other.

Respectfully,  
Lord Mycroft Holmes


	6. Chapter 6

_January 25, 1817_   
_To Mr. James Moriarty_   
_From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Moriarty,

I shall keep this succinct. If you so much as ruffle a single hair on John Watson's head, I shall ensure you never see the light of day again. I have done my best to force a separation between us, and any attempts to sully his reputation at this point will be met with derision.

Furthermore, I have amassed rather a large file on your own alarming indiscretions. Murder, extortion, larceny, petty theft. You have been a busy man. Of course, you have not put your finger directly in the pudding. No, you have been clever and I have no choice but to acknowledge and admire your ability to remain otherwise removed from your web. However, the connections are all there. You simply made the mistake of assuming nobody would be clever enough to find them.

I shall have your assurance that John Watson is safe. I shall have it willingly, or I shall have it by force. The choice is yours.

Sherlock Holmes


	7. Chapter 7

_January 29, 1817_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Dr. John H. Watson_

Sherlock,

Please tell me what has happened. It is unlike you to insist your brother intervene on your behalf, so I have no choice but to surmise he sent that letter of his own accord. Is he trying to protect you from someone? I refuse to believe you have simply grown bored of me. I can only assume that one or both of us are in danger, but have you not learnt to trust me by now? Whatever is coming to us, we will handle it together, and we will be stronger for it.

Every day without you I wither. I am a plant, deprived of water and sunlight. I can picture your face now, laughing at me, mocking my choice of metaphor. But it is an apt one.

I worry for you too. I worry you are not eating enough, I worry you are smoking too much, I worry you are indulging too frequently in the laudanum tincture. I do not merely flatter myself here, Sherlock. I know the strength of our bond, and I would wager my own life that you still love me.

Whatever the danger is, we will weather it together. If I do not hear from you within the week, I will make my way to your brother's estate and force your hand myself.

John


	8. Chapter 8

_February 01, 1817_  
 _To Dr. John H. Watson_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

John,

You are too clever for your own good. I wonder if perhaps leading you to believe I had died in an accident would have been kinder than vanishing in the night the way I did. When I say that we cannot be together, I trust you will accept that I have truly explored all other avenues for your safety.

It pains me every waking moment to be apart from you, but I cannot risk you being seen with me for the moment. Do not, under any circumstances, come here. Continue to live your life freely. Take that charming young Morstan woman to dinner. Converse with her, smile at her. Rage will burn in my stomach every time I imagine it, but you must appear to be content, and if you should be seen with anyone who is not me at least it should be someone tolerable. You must not be seen to be upset over my departure.

I shall remain sequestered here with my awful brother, but at least I may wallow in misery where fewer people will witness it. Trust in me when I say it need not be too much longer.

Do not send me any further correspondence until I contact you again, if at all possible. Every instance of putting our love to paper further endangers you. Every word you write weakens my resolve.

Yours without question,  
Sherlock


	9. Chapter 9

_February 01, 1817_  
 _To Constable Lestrade, Bow Street_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Lestrade,

I realise the bulk of your force is incompetent, but I have collected within more than ample documentation to ensure that one Mister James Moriarty be locked up or possibly put to death, depending on how magnanimous you may be feeling.

I suspect that the work-load of your dear runners will also decrease drastically following his incarceration. As you will see, while not physically responsible for much of anything, this man has been directing the seedier aspects of London's underbelly virtually undetected for quite some time now. He has a vast and alarming network of men working for him, but if you take the time to pore over the attached files you will see that I have graciously connected everything for you as only I was able.

This man may try to turn you against me. He is clever, nearly as clever as I am, and will stoop to any level to discredit me. I trust that you will have enough common sense to see past any lies he may fabricate about my person or that of Dr. Watson.

I must insist that you hurry, drop any other cases you may be working on as there is no doubt in my mind they are of less import than this one.

Sherlock Holmes


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions canon-parallel suicide.

_London Times_  
 _February 06, 1817_

_**Hanging of Criminal Mastermind Cancelled** _

_Central London was denied the spectacle of a public execution earlier today when one James Moriarty, recently found guilty of blackmail, theft, larceny, extortion, and buggery and sentenced to hang until expired, was found dead by his own hand in his prison cell._

_While the crowds waited eagerly, purchasing hot beverages and snacks and gossiping in anticipation, officers were sent to fetch Moriarty, only to find him asphyxiated with a belt in his cell. The word **Sherlock** was apparently scrawled across the walls of his cell, but if Constable Lestrade has any idea what the reference is, he is keeping mum._

_Moriarty's subordinates and assistants remain in custody._


	11. Chapter 11

_February 09, 1817_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Constable G. Lestrade_

Sherlock,

I have no idea how you managed to collect and collate all this information, but it is done. Moriarty is dead. We did not do it ourselves, but he is dead nonetheless, and in the end the result is what counts.

One of my officers found some letters of a suspicious nature in his possession, ones that did exactly as you said, attempts to discredit you and to pin heinous and depraved acts on both yourself and Doctor Watson.

Rest assured that I determined they were terrible forgeries, and they have since been destroyed. Your doctor's reputation remains intact, but I must urge prudence. I can only burn so many letters before I start appearing indulgent and favourable.

G. Lestrade


	12. Chapter 12

_February 11, 1817_   
_To Dr. John H. Watson_   
_From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

My John,

Can you find it in your heart to forgive me and my human, emotional idiocy? Rather than trust you, I panicked. I could not bear that you be taken away from me by force - or worse - and as such I made the choice to depart on my own terms to protect you. I see now that it was a useless gesture, and I can only hope you can excuse my behaviour. I have never before needed to put the safety of another before my own, and I must admit to being overwhelmed.

When Moriarty began uttering threats, all I could think to do was to remove myself from the equation. In society's eyes, I am the useless second son of a Lord, a wastrel with interests in such oddities as music and science. People expect queerness of me, and I care little for their interest or my so-called reputation. You, however, may not be the most intellectual of men, but you are a surgeon, a distinguished former Army Captain, popular with ladies of all ages, charming, and kind. You had more to lose than you could possibly comprehend.

Forgive me,  
Your Sherlock


	13. Chapter 13

_February 12, 1817_  
 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From Dr. John H. Watson_  
Sherlock, my love,

I have but one thing to lose, Sherlock, and that is you. You are a fool of the highest degree, and I love you all the more for it. Your emotional "idiocy" is what makes you whole. What makes you perfectly human. I am still vexed, and shall remain so for quite some time, but I am certain you are more than clever enough to find ways to make me forgive and forget.

I have spoken with Lestrade; he has informed me that the most imminent risk has been subverted. I have no doubt he has informed you of the same. We are safe enough for now, come home at once and we can indulge in the celebration of the Feast Day of St. Valentine. It is becoming a most charming and popular day for lovers. We may be forced to stay indoors but I am certain I can think of a few ways to demonstrate my devotion to you when you get back.

Yours,  
John


End file.
